


Snow Blind

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Snow, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Their situation seems so dire, yet a certain hanyou refuses to let it get his miko down.





	

“We’re not going to make it,” she whimpered as she clung to his red Fire Rat.  “The snow’s falling too fast, we’ll get lost and-”

“Relax, I can still smell it!  We’re almost there.”  InuYasha held her tighter to him and at last, they burst through the door.  It was frigid inside too, but at least there was no wind.  “Here, sit.”

Kikyo took the blanket he shoved at her while he built up a fire, swaddling herself in it.  Once the small shed began to warm, she insisted he set his robe out to dry.  “You’re going to catch a cold,” she chided.

“Yer clothes are wet too, woman!” he barked.  “Besides, I’m hanyou; I don’t get sick like you humans do.”

“But I asked you out here, I can’t let you risk illness on my behalf-”

“I’ll be fine.”  His hand came down and smoothed the top of her head.  “I’ll turn around so you can get those wet clothes off.  Then you should wrap up in the blanket and get some rest.  When the snow quits, we’ll move on to the next site.”

She rested her head on his chest.  “We’re in the middle of nowhere and there’s a blizzard, how can you be so optimistic?”

“Because we’re together,” he murmured, arms wrapping around her..  “And nothing can stop us when we’re together.”

Kikyo smiled at his simple answer.  _‘I hope you’re right,’_ she thought.


End file.
